Festivus's Big Day
by LightningRainbow
Summary: I wrote this for my friend's birthday. It is a fic about His Pony OC Festivus's birthday, and has my Pony OC Lightning Shard in it too. I hope you all like it :)


_**Festivus's Big Day**_

Festivus was trotting along as usual in Ponyville, writing poems with his magic. "Ah, tis a wonderful day today!" Festivus whistled happily, as he continued writing his poems.

He then bumped into his friend Lightning Shard accidentally: "Oi! Pardon me sir!" "Oh it's you Lightning. How are you doing this fine day, my friend?" Lightning Shard smiled and replied: " I'm pretty good, just preparing a surprise for a special friend of mine."

Festivus was intrigued:

"Thou art throwing a party? For whom, if I may ask?"

Lightning Shard was giggling silently: "Oh, you'll see my chubby friend. ***Lightning smiles***

Festivus blushed and inquired: "I see. I cannot wait to heareth what you are doing!" "Would it possibly have anything to do with mine own date of birth this day?"

Lightning Shard slyly said " Maaaybe... ;) "

***winks at his foxicorn friend* **

Festivus had a puzzled look on his face: "Art thou trying to hideth something?"

*Lightning Shard made a scrunchyface*

"Nope! Nothing at all! "

Festivus gave his pegasus friend a "Okie Dokie lokie.. -_- " type look and replied:

"Alright then, if you sayeth so. "

Lightning Shard smirked and said "Yes, I do. Hehe."

"Well I best be on my way now. See ya later Lightning!" Festivus smiled at his friend and trotted off.

Lightning Shard went into Sugarcube Corner with a mask on*

Pinkie Pie was a bit shocked: "Lightning, is that you? "

"Yeah, sorry about the mask Pinkie. I have to make sure Festivus doesn't know what I'm planning for his birthday. I need you to make him a cake for me, can you do that on such short notice?"

Pinkie replied cheerily but quietly: " I think I can, it might take a while though.."

Lightning Shard whispered back to Pinkie: "Thanks so much Pinkie Pie, I owe you big time!"

Pinkie whispered back to Lightning: "You're welcome!"

"I'll try to have it ready!"

***Lightning Shard checks the cake off the list***

(Lightning Shard looks at the list he has in his hooves)

"Alright, the cake is being prepared, I just need to find 3 other things.. "

**1. Streamers**

**2. Everypony else in Ponyville**

**3. Lots and lots and lots of balloons**

"I can probably find the streamers and the balloons at Pinkie's.."

"Now I just need to round up everypony else in Ponyville!"

***30 minutes later***

***huff***

"I'm getting tired.. But now I have everything! "

"Time to set it up!"

***yells* "PINKIE PIE!" **

(Pinkie comes running) "Yes, Lightning?"

"I need you to help me set up the surprise party, alright? Stand at the door, and yell **SURPRISE!" **

"Okie dokie lokie, but what do we do to lure Festivus here and get him to the party?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I got that covered." (Lightning Shard winks)

"Alright then!"

***30 more minutes later, Lightning Shard bumps into Festivus again***

"Oh! Hello again Lightning!"(Festivus smiles)

Lightning Shard looks happy: "Hi Festivus! "

"Oi, What are thou so happy about?"

"Oh, not much. Just getting something ready. You do remember what today is, right? (Lightning Shard winks) "

"I do indeed. Tis my day of birth." Festivus replied.

Lightning Shard said exuberantly:

"That is correct, my friend! I need ya to come with me though. I want to show you something, I got someone you need to see! **(Lightning Shard smiled)** "

"Also, I have something for you too if you come with me, it's something you like! ***Lightning Shard giggles quietly***

"Aye, what might that be?"

(Festivus sniffs Lightning's hooves)

"Oh Lightning. You know me so well. "

*Lightning Shard smiles and gives his friend a hug* "Hehe, you too buddy. What are friends for? "

"Indeed, my friend." Festivus replied.

"Now come on, let's go!" "You can eat on the way if you'd like. (Lightning Shard giggles) "

"Aye, I think I will! " *Festivus smiles*

"Thanks again for the snack, Lightning. "

Lightning Shard replies: "Of course Festivus! I know how much you love food!But where I'm taking you is even better! "

(Festivus laughs quietly as he eats the snack Lightning gave him) " So where exactly are you taking me?"

Lightning Shard was silent. "I can't tell ya until we get there silly!"

Festivus was puzzled. "Oh, alright then. "

"Turn here!"

*Lightning Shard motioned to Festivus*

"Alright Festivus, we're here!"

Festivus exclaimed: "Ah, finally! I was getting tired!"

Lightning Shard laughed. "Festivus, we barely even walked a mile!"

"Oi, I guess I am more out of shape than I thought!" Festivus said, laughing loudly.

Lightning Shard smiled. "Hehe. ""Come on buddy, Let's go! I got a surprise for you! "

Festivus looked elated. "Yay! I loveth surprises!"

Lightning Shard replied, just as excited as Festivus: "Me too, and I think you will really like this surprise!"

"I gotta get it ready though, stay here for a minute, okay? "

Festivus looked confused. "If you say so. I'll stay here."

"Good, i'll be back in a minute!"

***5 minutes later***

"Alright, I'm back Festivus!"

"Aye, Are thou ready to show me thy surprise?"

Lightning Shard happily replied: "Yes I am! (He smiles happily)

***Lightning Shard motions to Festivus again***

*Lightning Shard signals Pinkie Pie*

Lightning Shard whispers to Pinkie Pie, who is sitting by the door: "PSST! Pinkie!"

"Gotcha Lightning!"

Festivus looked mystified: "What are you doing?"

Lightning Shard smiled and said: "You'll see. Open the door!"

"Aye, I will."

**Festivus opens the door and to his surprise, everypony shouts: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FESTIVUS!" ***

Festivus looked undescribably happy:

"You put on this party for me?"

"Thanks Lightning!"

Lightning Shard hugged his foxicorn friend and said: "You're very welcome buddy. Happy birthday. :) "

"I got one more thing for you!"

***motions to Fluttershy***

"**U..um.. h..hi.. Festivus.."**

Festivus's jaw dropped and was momentarily wordless, then replied:

"Hello my love. What art thou doing here?"

"I.. c.. came for your birthday.." Fluttershy said in her calm, low, quiet voice.

Festivus was overjoyed and his eyes turned to hearts as he turned to Fluttershy: " Thank thee Fluttershy. 3 "

Fluttershy replied "Y.. you're welcome Festivus.. H.. Happy birthday"

"Happy birthday indeed."

Festivus turned toward Lightning Shard with his eyes back to normal: "Thank you Lightning Shard. I couldn't ask for a better friend. I didn't expect all of this! When did all this happen? "

Lightning Shard replied: "You're very welcome my friend. Happy birthday. " "And to answer your other question, All around today. I got all of Ponyville to help me, even Fluttershy!"

Festivus replied jubilantly: "I see. I cannot thank thee enough for this gift! ."

Lightning Shard replied, smiling:

"I know buddy. You've thanked me enough though! Go enjoy your party! "

_(After a long while, and hours and hours of partying, It was over. All that remained was streamers, balloons, and wrapping paper left over from opening presents.)_

"Well Festivus, did you enjoy your party?"

Festivus replied with a full belly and extreme jubilance: " Very much so, Lightning. Thank you so much. " _  
_

"You're very welcome Festivus. Happy 18th birthday, my friend. "

(Festivus smiled and hugged his friend)

_**The End!**_


End file.
